Is This Love or Obsession?
by SilenceOfCrimsonSnow
Summary: Spain loves Romano, he loves him so much. He would do anything for him. He would do anything to be with him and no way is he going to let anyone else have him... EVER. Dark Spain, Dark Somewhat One-sided Spamano, Prumano, mentions of GreIta and if you squint other pairings


**Warning this is not for the faint of heart! **_  
_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Hetalia is not in any way shape or form mine.** _I wish it was...but then again it probably wouldn't be as good..._

* * *

_' Can't explain all the feelings that you're making me feel'_

Spain was dancing and singing along to the song that was playing on his playlist that he specifically named "Romano". It had every song that he ever heard with Romano, that Romano ever listened to, and every song that he thought resembled his love for Romano in any way.

_'My heart's in overdrive and you're behind the steering wheel'_

He loved Romano to the point where if Romano asked him to kill someone he would, no questions asked.

_'Touching you, touching me'_

_'Touching you, God you're touching me'_

Spain loved all things Romano. He would give anything for him. He liked to make sure Romano was by him at all times. He needed Romano.

_'I wanna kiss you every minute, every hour, everyday'_

_'You got me in a spin but everythin' is A. OK!'_

As Spain danced and sang along he couldn't help but think of Romano. It's only natural right? To want to be with the person you love everyday. Not wanting them to get hurt and always wanting to stay by heir side. It's a natural feeling to have.

_'I believe in a thing called love'_

_'Just listen to the rhythm of my heart'_

"There's a chance we could make it now, we'll be rocking 'till the sun goes down"

As the song ended on its final note Spain heard a noise coming from above. "Romano...!" Spain looked up at the ceiling like if he could see right through it, with a smile so big and so bright that it could be viewed as a smile of a predator who has found its desired prey.

**Crash!**

_Oh Romano is trying to escape again... _Spain really didn't understand why Romano didn't want to be with him. He did everything he could to try to make Romano like him more. He burned Germany's house while Germany was in it because he knew that Romano didn't like Germany. Sadly it wasn't Germany in the house and it was Prussia that he ended up burning, but he got the message across he hoped. He went to war with France because he kept trying to steal Romano from him. He was so close to killing France but ended up coming short in money and had to back away. He hated that, but France didn't bother him about Romano anymore and that was okay with him. He made sure Romano had only the most perfect tomatoes, all the things he could desire.

Spain did everything! Even when Romano said that Italy and him fought, Spain went to visit Romano's brother and had a nice little 'chat' with him. That was the first time he ever noticed that the color of blood looked exactly like the color of tomatoes.

**Crash!**

_Why wont Romano just stay put! _Spain sighed as he went up the stairs, the next song starting as he reached the top.

_'All I ever wanted'_

_'Was to see you smiling'_

_'All I ever wanted'_

_'Was to make you mine'_

Spain opened the door slowly. He couldn't let Romano escape. Romano belonged to him and him alone, no one else could see Romano, he belonged to Spain and no one else!

"Romano~ What is it? Do you want a tomato?"

_'I know that I love you'_

All that came was a muffled reply from Romano.

Spain opened the door all the way and found Romano on the floor, the sheets all in a tangled mess on the other side of the room; he looked all cute and struggling with the ropes that bound his ankles and wrist behind his back, and the makeshift gag that Spain placed in his mouth. Which was a shame really, Spain loved the sound of Romano's voice but he couldn't have him screaming for help again.

_'Oh baby, why don't you see?'_

Spain smiled at the sight. Even with the nasty glare that Romano was giving him, he still looked so adorable. Then he frowned at what he saw was the source of the noise. The big full length mirror that was in the room was broken, glass was scattered all around the room and he saw that Romano was holding a piece with bloody hands trying to break free of the ropes.

_'That all I ever wanted'_

_'Was you and me' _

Spain loved Romano. He really did. Without Romano he would die, but Romano didn't love him and that was a problem for Spain. Because if he couldn't have Romano, no one could.

_'All I ever wanted'_

_'Was to see you smiling'  
_

"Romano~ you know you can't leave. You won't ever leave. We're going to be together forever!"

More muffled noises came out of Romano, most likely curses and swear words all aimed at him.

"Silly Romano, you know you look so cute like that. All messy with bloody hands", Romano glared again.

_'And everyday you're in my head'_

Spain walked over to Romano, smile still in place and grabbed the towel that was hanging from the edge of the closet door. He gently grabbed Romano's hands, humming the song that was currently playing and started to wipe the blood and taking away the glass piece that Romano was holding tightly in his right hand.

_'You are the world, you win my eyes'_

Romano stared at Spain with wide fearful eyes, as Spain gently wiped away the blood on his hands. Spain looked up and was delighted with what he saw. Romano was looking at him! All cute like, with his eyes all big and wide with fear.

_'For you're all I want in my life'_

Spain really loved Romano, so much that he will go to extremes just to have Romano near him. He used to drive by his house all the time just to catch a glimpse of him and whenever he came over he would watch him sleep and hold him close.

_'All I ever wanted'_

That is until Spain thought of a wonderful idea when Romano came over.

_'Was to see you smiling'_

Romano has been with Spain for quite a few years now. Spain made sure that none of the other nations found out either. The only time Romano was allowed outside was when there was the very boring World meeting to attend and since Italy was too scared, for some reason, to attend the meetings Romano was forced to go.

_'All I ever wanted'_

Yet even then, he wouldn't let any other nation talk to him. Romano was kept by him at all times, never to leave his side.

_'Was to make you mine'_

The last note of the song came and even though it was a happy fast beat type song. The words that were being sung chilled Romano to the bone as he looked at Spain in the eyes.

_Romano, my dear tomate. You are mine and will only ever belong to me. If you leave my side- _"I will kill you".

* * *

_Authors Note:_

_So I'm not sure if I should keep this as a one-shot or continue it._

_I'm leaning towards a multi-chapter, but what do you guys think? _

_Should I continue or is it pointless and leave it like this?_

_Anyway Review!_


End file.
